Espuma de mar sasusaku
by FLOX
Summary: Ahora veo el horizonte; el amanecer, un nuevo comienzo pero no para mí, es mi final… Este veran, la tercera parte no se si pueda subirla esta semana, tengo muchos compromisos pero prometo subirla en estas vacaciones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Espuma de mar**_

_este finc se me ocurri escucahndo esta cancion misma que les recomiendo para disfrutad de la lectura:_

_en youtube_

_Naruto Shippuden original soundtrack-07_

Las olas chocan contra las rocas formando el ritmo de un tambor; bumbumbadabum; esa hermosa danza de las olas, al parecer solo para mí.

La brisa golpea mi rostro suavemente, mientras mis cabellos siguen el ritmo del viento.

Amo venir a ver las olas, pero me gusta mas ver a las gaviotas que me piden que juegue con ellas. Como siempre, les hago caso, pero antes volteo hacia el muelle, no veo a nadie, no tengo de que preocuparme…

Empiezo a lanzar migas de pan hacía ellas, que gustosas tratan de atraparlas y zampárselas.

Si alguien me viera en estos momentos me vería envuelta en un mar de pájaros blancos.

Mis cabellos rosados se distinguen entre lo blanco, y mis ojos se ven como dos luceros color verde; fijo mí vista hacia el océano…

Pronto va a ponerse el sol, un espectáculo que no me debo perder; corro hacia las olas y me sumerjo en ellas…

Lo veo claramente, ha llegado el atardecer; desde aquí abajo puedo ver como las aguas azul marino se iluminan de un color anaranjado; hermoso es lo único que puedo pensar en esos momentos…

Salgo a la superficie; varias gotas de agua salada escurren de mi rostro blanquecino, otro día que termina, vaya, como pasa el tiempo.

Deseo ser espuma de mar…

Me dirijo nadando hacia la costa; al salir del agua convoco un pequeño remolino que seca mi cuerpo y la ropa que traigo puesta. Nadie debe saber esto por que este es mi secreto…

El atardecer y el amanecer iluminan el mar todos los días, pero lo que mas distingo es la espuma…

Desaparezco en una ola de agua rosada para dirigirme a casa…

Llego al campo de entrenamiento donde Naruto y Sasuke entrenan para el examen chunnin, cosa fácil, aunque nadie lo sabe…

No soy débil como muchos piensan, solo que no me gusta el poder…

Si usara todas mis habilidades de seguro y tendría el nivel de Kakashi-sensei, pero…

¿Para que ser fuerte?, no lo se; soy "feliz" tal como es mi vida…

Tengo 12 años, lo se soy chica, pero he vivido cosas que nadie conoce; el porque es un secreto para muchos, pero para mi no…

Deseo ser espuma de mar…

Mi madre solía contarme historias donde todos eran felices por siempre.

Mi sueño es poder ser como el mar, pertenecer a el de alguna forma; ser espuma de mar…

Me gusta ver chocar las olas; odio a las personas que buscan poder para matar…

Todos piensan que lo único que se decir es Sasuke-kun y que no tengo sueños o ambiciones…

Que equivocadas están; no me conocen, pero no es su culpa, yo misma me di esa imagen, ¿para que?

Para huir como una cobarde; para huir del pasado…

De seguro quieren conocer mi historia pero como ya dije es un secreto que pienso llevarme a la tumba…

Todos de seguro quisieran ser yo, menos yo.

No es fácil tener que fingir ser la molesta compañera del grupo 7, no es fácil tener que fingir todo, créanme no lo es.

El mar es lo único con lo que me identifico, ancho, tranquilo y con un millón de emociones en sus aguas cristalinas…

Desearía gritar quien soy yo, pero no puedo, no quiero que sus vidas peligren; ello son lo único que tengo y no puedo darme el lujo de perderlos…no, no como la perdí a ella, mi madre, una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos jade, sin duda la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida…

No, no como a el, mi amigo de la infancia, el mejor, el único que sabia lo que pensaba, mis miedos y preocupaciones…

De nada sirve lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho esta, nada se puede remediar…

2 meses después:

Hace una semana que Sasuke se fue, eligió su camino, su destino…

Intente detenerlo, le ofrecí mi todo; mi alma, mi corazón, pero me desprecio.

Le amo, pero no como una de sus seguidoras; no, no como una de ellas…tal vez si el supiera quien soy, me querría, ni modo tendré que contener las lagrimas que comienzan a luchar por salir…

Lo único que hago es estorbar a todos ¿Por qué?

Ni yo misma lo se; solo se que debo desaparecer del mundo, para que nadie mas sufra por mi culpa…

Mamá, por favor, entiende lo que es mi vida; solo quiero convertirme en espuma de mar, para ser feliz y estar contigo…

Solo quiero formar parte de lo que mas amo; el mar…

Ser espuma suena hermoso; ojala y se cumpla mi deseo…

Ahora me encuentro en la costa; el amanecer pronto llegara.

Empiezo a correr rumbo a las olas como todas las mañanas; el agua esta fría, pero no importa con tal de ver las maravillas de la naturaleza, solo para mi…

Te extraño amor mío, se que no te importo pero te amo…

No lo soporto mas , lo único que quiero es ser espuma de mar…

No soporto el dolor de tu partida; por que me dejaste, porque…

Ahora veo el horizonte; el amanecer, un nuevo comienzo pero no para mí, es mi final…

Adiós a todos, no me volverán a ver pero juro proteger Konoha y a mis amigos donde quiera que este…

Adiós mundo, es hora de cumplir mi deseo, mi deseo…

Solo quiero ser espuma, espuma de mar; no me importa lo que pase después…

Por fin seré parte del mar; podre ser feliz siendo el mar…

Adiós a todos; adiós para siempre…

Creo que ya no podre jugar con las gaviotas…

Por que ahora soy espuma de mar…

Ahora soy el mar…

Juro visitar todas las noches de luna llena este sitio…

No importa que sea espuma…

Adiós Sasuke-kun y espero que algún día me ames, para dejar de ser espuma y darte un beso…

_la imagen de sakura la pondre en mi perfil durante un mes_

_por cierto no se si poner otro capitulo y la verdad me gustaria que me lo digeran ya que si lo hago seria narrado por sasuke _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Espuma de mar**_

Perdon por la tardanza, e estado ocupada con mi otro fic y aparte estoy escribiendo otro one-shot

e aqui el segundo capi

eata corto lo que ocurre es que falta la segunda parte ya luego la subo

_Escuchar: en yuotube Basilisk OST I - Kochou No Namida_

Observo la lejanía de aquel manto azul, único sin igual, grande y ancho como el destino de cada uno de nosotros.

Recuerdos van estrechando mi mente fría como el hielo, aquellos que no me dejan dormir por las noches. Esos recuerdos que me incitan en mi meta, en mi venganza.

Soy un vengador solitario, sin amigos, sin familia; soy un vengador que no piensa en cosas como la amistad y al amor…

Camino hacia las olas, camino hacia el mar azul. Mi madre solía contarme historias cursis y que ahora no tienen sentido para mi; historias como la de las míticas sirenas…

Me contaba que si revelaban su secreto a los humanos se convertían en…

_Espuma de mar…_

Si reflexiono acerca de ello no me agradaría ser …

_Espuma de mar…_

La verdad mis intereses van mas allá de ser simple espuma, el por que no es claro, odio el mar porque este me trae recuerdos tristes y efímeros como mi pasado…

Recuerdos donde me veo a mí de más pequeño, con mi familia observando el amanecer…

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, el amanecer me recuerda a cierta personita…

Una personita bastante molesta sin metas en la vida…

Una molestia andante de cabellos como la Aurora, sonrisa cálida y hermosa como la primavera…

Su nombre es Sakura, mi antigua compañero de equipo, el eslabón débil del equipo siete, conformado por Kakashi Hatake, mi antiguo sensei, Naruto Uzumaki mi rival y por ultimo Sakura Haruno mi molestia…

¿Por que mi molestia? , simple, porque ella es completamente diferente a mi…

La e visto cuando observa el mar, como se queda embobada con este, como se moja, como nada y se baña en esas aguas cristalinas que dos veces al día cambian de color…

Sus sonrisas y su amabilidad, ella es todo lo contrario a mi, y como lo supongo al ser tan distinta a mi lo mas seguro es que ella dese ser…

_Espuma de mar…_

¿Por que?, no lo se, solo se que ella es completamente diferente a mi Uchiha Sasuke.

Yo odio las gaviotas en su totalidad, me molesta su color nieve, me molesta que ellas jueguen con mi molestia.

Me molesta que incluso ella les prestara mas atención a mi, era algo injusto, ¿que tenían ellas que yo no?.

Tal vez me arrepiento de haberla dejado sola en aquella banca, después de que ella me confesara sus sentimientos; parecían sinceros, parecía que me amaba de verdad…

No comprendo como alguien tan distinto a mi me ame, siempre la llame molestia, no le hacia caso. Aun así ella no se rendía…

Espero que ella me espere, por que al parecer inconscientemente me e enamorado de ella, espero que pueda perdonar el error que cometí al abandonarla…

Me esperara eso espero por que si la perdiera no quedaría nada de mi…

_4 años después…_

_***********************************_

_decime si les gusto porfis en serio_

_pongan sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no_

_si tengo 5 reviews subo la segunda parte_

_¿vale?_


End file.
